


Alligator for Dinner

by restlesswritings



Series: Ladies Bingo Round 6 [16]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: After humanity dies out, Hayley and Rebekah have only each other.





	Alligator for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Canon up through the first three seasons, then deviates. Written for the prompt 'Apocalypse' at [Ladies Bingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 6.

Nobody is quite sure how it started. What is known is that it started in Australia. In an effort to contain the virus, the continent was placed on lockdown. Shortly afterwards, the bombs fell.

But the doctors soon realized that it was all pointless. The virus had spread to Asia, and from there worked its way across the planet. Soon, 99 percent of humanity was dead. Those who remained stayed in hiding, afraid any contact with others would result in their own infection.

For the immortals, this meant a new way of life. No longer could they survive on human blood. Instead, they were forced to hunt for animals.

“I hate this” Rebekah said as she marched through the bayou. “Vampires were not meant to survive on animals.”

Hayley, who had always felt at home in the bayou of her werewolf ancestors, shrugged. “At least we haven’t had to resort to alligators” she joked. They’d learned early on that mammal blood was a lot closer to human blood than reptile blood was. Because of that, mammal was always preferred. Bird blood was okay, but reptile blood was downright vile.

Rebekah was about to reply when suddenly she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. “Hayley, look” she whispered, pointing with one finger.

Hayley glanced in the direction Rebekah was pointing. There, across the clearing in the bayou, was a wolf. Not a werewolf; Hayley could tell that from the smell. But a beautiful wolf with black fur and big brown eyes.

“Looks like we’re eating good tonight” said Rebekah, a smile forming on her face. But it disappeared when she saw Hayley’s frown. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t” said Hayley after a moment. “I can’t eat a wolf.” To her, it just felt wrong. The wolf reminded her of her family.

The wolf had heard them. Immediately it took off in the opposite direction, smart enough to be wary around anything on two legs. Rebekah’s first instinct was to chase after the wolf. It would have been easy for her to catch it if she ran at full vampire speed.

Instead, the blonde sighed and watched as the creature disappear into the trees. Then she turned to face Hayley. “I guess it's alligator for dinner after all” she said.

Hayley frowned deeper. “I’m sorry” she said. “I didn’t mean to scare it away.” While  _ she  _ couldn’t eat a wolf, Rebekah shouldn’t have to suffer as well.

Rebekah shrugged. “Alligator probably isn’t so bad” she said. She was lying through her teeth. Both to make Hayley feel less guilty and to keep herself from screaming in disgust at the idea of eating a reptile.

Hayley could tell Rebekah was lying. “You’re a good wife” she said. “If I have to be stuck in a world without humans, I’m glad it's with you.”

Rebekah smiled at that. “When I said _ til death do us part _ , I meant it” she said. “I want to be with you forever.” She gently kissed Hayley on the lips.

When the kiss ended, Rebekah winked at Hayley. “Let’s hunt some gator.”


End file.
